Lucent Rhapsody
by Cabose
Summary: Shang Xiang decides that she's had enough of her tomboy life. Liu BeiSSX Lu XunSSX


A/N: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE RETURNED! But under a different user name... oh well. Hey, a wish for anyone who guesses who I used to be! No one will get it, so I dont' really want to set terms. I'm not very memorable ;;. Oh well. I've decided to go to romance, and seeing as I'm bored out of my mind this summer, I'll be writing a lot of fics! I didn't over the school year because I was easliy distracted, but no more! I shall write again! MWA HA HA!... that is if doesn't suspend me again grumble mutter anger. But anyhoo, I must admit I like really out-there pairings (like I did a SSX Zhang He one a while back but never finished it... OH! that's a hint!), but sometimes I like to stick to what's already there, and to start off my summer, I will begin with a Liu BeixSSX. Sun Shang Xiang is my fav. female character, and you'll notice it because I use her in EVERYTHING. Literally. But anyways, this is my romance fic. Please comment and know that I openly accept flames as long as they're good. As in REASONS to why I suck. But that's all up to you. R&R, please? And enjoy it... or ... else? can't sound threatening

Disclaimer: OMG I REMEMBER THESE! Okay ahem I don't own Dynasty Warriors. I never have, I never will, much to my dismay. Oh well.

Warnings: Warnings? What warnings? It's fing PG-13, nothing bad's gonna happen 'cept for a little make-outage and some swearing. Lemons (if any) will be written seperately and put into the swanky mature section they put in... (THAT WAS NOT THERE WHEN I WAS WRITING BEFORE! fumes)

Chapter One: I'm far too lazy to come up with titles

I sat quietly, eyes closed as the wind played with my hair. My feet swung back and forth, grazing the water occasionally. I could hear the party still going on inside and I sighed. It felt weird to be the first one leaving. It also felt weird to attend a party in a dress. My hair, which had grown longer, was pulled in to a bun, my bangs falling over my face in a feminine way. There were ribbons woven in and the style was quite becoming, but nothing like my taste. True, I was used to pants and armor and simply cutting my hair off when it got troublesome, but even my feminine side was overcome. The dress was something I borrowed from Da Qaio, surprisingly of my own will. I felt that my brothers and my mother would be overcome with joy to find my dressed for the ocassion.

We had begun a truce with Liu Bei and Shu to help defeat Wei. We would soon meet the Wei armies at Chi Bi, but until then, Shu generals were staying at our palace, training with the Wu generals and getting to know each other so we could properly fight together. We had a banquet tonight, and it felt strange to have all the eyes on me. More so from my Wu brethren then from the Shu generals, who didn't find it odd for a princess to be behaving like a normal Lady. Gan Ning's reaction was the funniest. He fell from his seat and ended up flipping the table over when his legs flew up.

I smiled, but I didn't laugh. Princesses don't laugh at the misfortune of others. I was met by my brothers, who were trying to hide their shock, and I was introduced and lead along, meeting generals and other important people. While I'm glad I waited so long to participate in the active social life of some one of royal status, I can't deny that it felt sort of good to be complimented on something other than my fighting skills.

And here I am, waiting outside until everything dies down. I remember when I'd be in there drinking with Gan Ning or talking with Lu Xun, maybe even singing... if I was coaxed enough. Or perhaps I would be with Ce and Quan, messing around and having fun. But now I'm not the warrior princess I once was. I don't think Sun Ce was against my behavior, despite my getting older, but Sun Quan was quite ashamed to have a sister wearing pants and fighting in the morning.

While I may do many things, I would never, _ever_, displease my family. Ever.

So here I am, in dresses and refusing to spar, going to bed early and refusing to drink or swear or do anything stupid like that. I know the way I'm saying it doesn't really sound like much, but if your heard what he said... Well, you'd want to change too.

"Shang Xiang! Sister, come inside, you'll catch a cold!" I heard Sun Quan's voice as he stepped outside and hurried towards me, picking up my shoes and handing them to me. "Shang Xiang, I don't want you to get sick at such an important time for Wu! Besides, Lord Liu Bei seemed quite interested when I told him about your music lessons..." He wrapped his arms around me to warm me up and assisted me as I stood.

_Well hasn't some one warmed up to little miss tomboy now that she's wearing dresses and being treated like a spoiled little brat!_ I surpressed an eye roll and tried my best to be civil and accept his help.

"Oh, Quan... I don't think I could sing today. I've been feeling a bit down. Maybe tomorrow night? Then I could practice me new music at a more private party. I must say... I'm quite shy to be singing in front of all our friends..." I looked down and bit my lip. I didn't want to sing in front of everyone. Hell no... I mean. No. Quan smiled and walked me back inside after putting my shoes on.

"Fine, then Shang Xiang. I'll tell Lord Liu Bei that he has to wait to hear your sweet voice, but I doubt he'll mind once he hears the only _his_ ears will be the audience. Now come, he wants to speak to you." Once inside, I was taken to the head table. At first I sat next to Sun Ce, smiling when he affectionately punched my arm then becoming serious when I saw Sun Quan's obvious frown. Ce quirked a brow but shrugged, turning back to Da Qaio, Xaio Qaio and Zhou Yu.

"Sun Shang Xiang, this is Lord Liu Bei, king of Shu." Sun Quan grabbed my hand gently and I stood up to meet the eyes of the famous leader of Shu. Personally, when I thought of him, I saw a strong man who was cold and only wanted to unify China for his own greed. I thought of every leader this way, except for my brother and father, and it was difficult when I found that Liu Bei was exactly like what everyone told me he was like. He was strong, but moreso in heart and soul than in actual strength. His eyes, not cold and glazed, where twinkling with kindness and happiness, mixed with worry and annoyance at his rowdy brother, Zhang Fei. He wasn't as handsome as Lu Xun or Gan Ning, but he was still attractive. He bowed and grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to it gently.

My heart raced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess." He raised and I smiled and curtsied like I had practiced.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Liu Bei." I was entranced, and I enjoyed it. I had never been in love before, simply crushes on men who turned out to be nothing but friends. The sensation was extremely similar, but also different. Not by much, but still different. Liu Bei looked over to Zhang Fei, now singing on a table and Guan Yu, who was passed out by Gan Ning, and smiled nervously.

"Princess, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to attend to my _idiotic_ brothers." He bowed and turned back to me for a moment, saying, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, M'lady." He smiled again and I must say I melted, managing to wave as I collapsed in my chair.

"Shang Xiang, are you okay?" Lu Xun leaned across the table with worried eyes, his face dangerously close to my own. I jumped from surprised and shook my head vigorously.

"Lu Xun? Oh, yes, of course... I'm fine!" I grinned from ear to ear. Not a princess grin but my usual grin. He smiled in return and nodded, but then pouted.

"You haven't been talking to me much lately... have I displeased you?" Lu Xun and I where closest in age and therefore we were closest when we grew up. He was to be married soon to my brother's daughter, and while I'm sad to see that he's going away soon, it reminds me that I too will be married eventually. I let out a huffy breath and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, brushing a few stray hairs from his eyes.

"You could never displease me, Xun. I've been thinking a lot lately, is all. If you want, I'll take a walk with you in the morning. Provided you'll be awake, that is. Don't drink too much, or else you'll be too hungover to talk to me, and my schedule is very busy. I don't know if I can fit you in..." I looked skyward, pretending to go through my agenda. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll stay sober enough to be coherent. And by the way, you look _fabulous_." He grinned, fingering a ribbon and then stepping off to go nudge Gan Ning awake with a stick. I surpressed the urge to hit him and leaned back, giving an annoyed laugh.

It was morning and it seemed that the entire castle awakened with a groan.

Laughing at their misfortune, Sun Shang Xiang walked, feeling comfortable in her usual attire. She doubted anyone would actually care, especially in the morning, and she would eventually change for her meeting with Liu Bei. The princess was walking towards her friend's room to talk. It was nothing specific or important, but more like something friends do on occassion when they haven't spoken for a while. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon, the bow clumsy and obviously done in a hurry.

"I can't believe I woke up late..." She chuckled nervously and mentally scolded herself for going to bed so late. Not that Lu Xun would be awake when she arrived, but she still felt bad. When she finally arrived, she straightened her outfit and fixed her hair, knocking gently on the door. "Lu Xun, it's me, Shang Xiang..." She called out gently, trying not to wake everyone up. There was rustling for a moment until finally some one stumbled to the door, opening it urgently.

"Shang Xiang! Oh my God, I'm so sorry... I lost track of time and I went to bed really late..." He blushed when he found he was shirtless and still in his pajamas. "Sorry!" He yelped and was about to close the door when the young woman held it open. She laughed and poked him on the chest.

"I've seen you half naked before, Lu Xun, and now is no different. I just woke up anyway, so don't feel bad." She smiled brightly and spun around. "Back to normal... is it better?" Shang Xiang questioned, posing. Lu Xun laughed and closed the door behind her.

"You were beautiful last night, but I like _this_ version better. Now, come in, come in..." He grabbed his hat off of his bedstand and plopped it onto his messy bed hair. Lu Xun opened his wardrobe, looking around before sighing in defeat and taking out his usual attire. He slipped his tunic on and then put on his armlets and boots, finding that he slept in his regular pants. "Am I too messy to walk with you?" Xun asked, copying Shang Xiang's twirl and pose. She laughed and stood up hugging him.

"I don't know..." She looked up and then smiled and giggled when he lifted her in the air and spun her around. "It's good to hang out with you again. I'm sorry I've been so spacey lately." Lu Xun grabbed her hand and lead her out of his room and down the hallway, taking her outside into the inner courtyard. "Ooooh, I haven't been out here in _weeks_! Everything's in bloom..." The princess smiled and looked around. "I was out here last when it was still early spring and everything was thawing from winter..." Xun smiled and let go of her hair and then wrapped his arm around her frail shoulders.

"It's wonderful isn't it? I remember we used to play with your brothers in the summer because it was so easy to hide in the bushes and plants... it gets so thick, you know?"

"Yeah, I remember that... That's where we met the Qaios... Xiao was so little then. Then again, so was Da, even if she was actually older than us. She was so petite and tiny though. She scraped her knee right by my father and he got so angry that we were running around. Well, he was angryat me and the Qaios. _Ladies_ don't play tag but _men_ do." Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and began walking again.

"Hm, I think your father got used to your behavior as you grew older. He let you fight, didn't he? He let you train and spar. He was extremely lenient with you and respected your... unique view as a woman." Lu Xun reasoned.

"Oh, Father did... too bad Sun Quan never did." She muttered, kicking a rock on the path. Lu Xun quirked a brow. "He wants a pretty little sister who faints when battle is even _mentioned_ near her and is absolutely adored by all. He doesn't want a sister that can beat him on the battlefield." Shang Xiang joked, but there was the undertone of sadness in his voice.

"Ugh, Shang Xiang, don't tell me that he's gotten to you. It's a bunch of crap. Your perfectly fine the way you are. I must say you put on a good show for our guests last night and I must say that Sun Quan almost pissed himself in delight, but he's the only one who admired the change." Xun pointed out. Shang Xiang pouted, looking at him with big eyes.

"You mean I wasn't pretty?" It was meant as a joke, but one could hear the vanity in it.

"No! I mean, you were beautiful, Shang Xiang. I think you did a number on our guests... it's just weird. I haven't seen you in a dress since your tenth birthday, and I've never seen you with make-up on. You're a beautiful woman, Shang Xiang, but we only know you as the stubborn warrior princess who refuses to give up once she knows she's beaten." Xun winked and ruffled her hair.

"That was _one time_! And don't mess with the hair, I actually did it myself today..." Shang Xiang blushed and smoothed out the auburn locks.

"Sorry, sorry..." Lu Xun dug his hands in his pockets and laughed as they continued walking through the garden, oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"Hm... is the Lady Sun close with the Wu strategist?" Liu Bei was laying on one of the benches in the courtyard, enjoying the Wu sun. He was delighted when he saw Shang Xiang walking outside, but a bit downed by the fact she was walking with another man. Their close behavior was upsetting as well. Sun Ce, who had joined him as they lazed in the sun, looked up from his spot on the opposing bench and eyed his sister as she was rumpled by Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun and Shang Xiang? Oh yeah, they're close. They're closest in age, so they practically grew up together. To this day, Shang Xiang will only accept defeat if it was Xun who beat her. The little punk is marrying my daughter soon, and I suppose he wants to take advantage of Shang Xiang while he has the time." Ce laughed and resumed to lay on the bench peacefully while Liu Bei sputtered.

"Take _advantage_ of her? And she fights?" The Shu leader asked in disbelief. It was uncommon of a princess to even touch a sword.

"Not like _that_. Of her time, you know? He'll be married soon and we need to find a spouse for Shang Xiang. I always hoped she would fall in love and marry for that like Da Qaio and I did, but she's a bit of a tomboy." Ce snorted to himself. "Poor girl doesn't look at men as a suitable marriage but more as a suitable fighter. But then again, that's more my fault than hers. I'm the one who let her fight. I'm the one who _trained_ her."

"You trained her yourself?" Liu Bei asked, delighted with the conversation seeing as Sun Ce had been rather quiet beforehand.

"Yeah. She's not that strong, though. It's her attitude that's such an impact. Stubborn as an ox, she is. If she had been raised like a proper lady, she'd be quite an asset. She's pretty, you know? You saw her last night. By the way, you should keep on picturing that in your head if you want to remember it because it's quite the rarity." Sun Ce pointed out. Liu Bei frowned.

"She won't dress up for our meeting today?" Sun Ce bolted upright.

"Meeting? She agreed to actually _meet_ you?" The young conquerer whistled and nodded in approval.

"She agreed to _sing_ to me as well." Liu Bei added.

"Well, she's gotta' like you then. She doesn't sing often, but it's something to be heard. She'd sing to us when we were sick. Dad made her do it, and she was always pissed about it but she did it. Shang Xiang was very close with our father. The poor girl was heartbroken when he died." Sun Ce looked down sadly as he sat up. "Listen, I don't ask for much, but Shang Xiang hasn't ever been in love. She thought she has been, but she mistakes acceptance for love, and they aren't necessarily the same thing. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai... hell, even Lu Meng. She's had a lot of crushes and a lot of heartbreaks when they don't love her back. She bounces back quick when she learns what she felt wasn't love, but still... Just be kind." Ce stood up and bowed, waving a farewell and walking away.

"...Why wouldn't I be?" Liu Bei asked, long after Ce had left.

_Time flies when you're having fun, right?_ Shang Xiang gave a sad sigh as her walk neared its end. Xun said that he'd escort her to her room and then be on his way. As they reached her door they embraced.

"It was nice talking with you again. If you want, I'll come by when you're done getting ready and tell you my personal opinion." He winked and kissed her cheek, heading towards his own room. Shang Xiang waved and shouted after him.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight!" She stepped inside her room and latched the door behind her, undoing her lousy ribbon and stepping onto her balcony, which had a small walkway to Da Qaio's balcony. It had been something Sun Ce had built for the two girls, seeing as the only women around were Da, Shang Xiang, Xaio, and about three maids. Making her way towards Da's room, she smiled to find the young maiden sitting and looking outside. She stared off, eyes glazed pleasantly until she laid her eyes on Shang Xiang, her smile brightening.

"Sis!" It had become common, since Da and Xaio were the closest things to sisters Shang Xiang ever had. They hugged and stepped inside the older girl's room. The dark haired beauty eyed Shang Xiang. "Back to your usual attire?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"I didn't want to dirty one of your dresses on my walk this morning. Since I have nothing casual of my own and a robe is inappropriate with all these guests about, I decided that wearing what I usually where for an hour or two isn't that bad." Shang Xiang shrugged. "But I have a private meeting with Lord Liu Bei and I want to look feminine and beautiful, because that's what Sun Quan wants me to be." The princess sighed and looked around the girly room that was so different from her own.

"Just Sun Quan? I saw you last night and I think you have a crush..." Da gave Shang Xiang a funny look and laughed menacingly. Shang Xiang blushed and turned away, cocking her hip to one side and crossing her arms. "Fine, fine..." Da threw her hands up in defeat and then walked to her wardrobe, sorting through the forest of dresses and other outfits. "Red suits you best, but I'd like to see you in blue personally. Maybe something with green and blue... or purple! Blue and purple would be pretty, right...?" The girl carried on, dragging things out until she found the perfect thing.

A kimono?

"A gift from Japan! I got a few of them and this one was a bit too long for me and too baggy in the chest. You're taller and... well... a bit more... bust...ful? Oh well. It would fit you perfectly, and I could add a bit of accessories, do your hair and this is going to be so much fun." Da Qaio gently grabbed Sun Shang Xiang's head and pulled it to her own, making both of them stare into the mirror before them.

"I'll be gentle." She giggled before starting.

Lu Xun paced in front of Da Qaio's door, recieving word from Shang Xiang's footman that she would be in her "sister's" room. Lu Xun had to admit that he thought he was in love with Shang Xiang. The princess thought she loved him, too, but they found it was really nothing more than family bonds that made them close. And while he loved the tomboy-ish Shang Xiang, he was entranced when he saw her the other night. If she had always been on the girlier side, he'd of thought to marry _her_ instead of her _niece_.

"I suppose we really _will_ be related soon..." He muttered, continuing to pace, not hearing the tiny tinkle of the bells approaching.

"Xun, you shouldn't pace like that. It's annoying." Gan Ning grumbled, rubbing his head and grabbing the strategist around the shoulders and burying his face in the strategist's neck.

"Not feeling well?" Xun asked, concern in his eyes.

"Hangover." The former pirate mumbled. Xun gave him a cross look and pushed him off.

"I have no sympathies for drunks." Gan Ning pounded his chest and said something nasty..

"...Besides, I'm not drunk _now_, I was drunk _last night_." He stated simply before leaning against the wall, sinking to the floor and dragging his friend down with him. The two sat quietly before Gan Ning decided that silence was far too boring for his tastes. "So why are you pacing?" He asked.

"Shang Xiang's in there, getting a makeover by my soon-to-be mother in law."

"So? That doesn't explain the pacing." Gan Ning pointed out with a grin. "Do you have a cruuuuuuuush?" He started poking the younger man's cheek teasingly. Xun blushed furiously and hit the pirate, scrunching his nose once his embarassment passed.

"I don't have a crush! And I'm not worried at all, I'm anxious, there's a _difference_." Xun crossed his arms and turned his head away from Gan Ning. "She's been acting funny, you know?" Xun finally said, slouching over and placing his elbows on his knees, resting them there. Gan Ning nodded.

"Yeah..." They were about to continue when the door slid open and Da Qaio appeared, eying the two generals on the floor.

"And what are you two doing here?" She asked, frowning. Lu Xun stood up and bowed, then kicked Gan Ning to make him do the same. "Oh, pish, you don't have to be so formal. Since you're here, though, you can at least tell me if I did a good job, now come on in. Shang Xiang's being a spoiled sport and won't leave the room." Da growled, glaring at the princess hidden in her room. She grabbed the hands of the two generals and lead them into her room. "Does she look good?" Da asked, cocking her hip to one side and eyes wide with curiousity.

She was sitting nervously on the bed, fidgiting a bit and playing with the hem of her sleeves. It was akimono that Zhou Tai had given to Da as a gift, but it had been altered to fit Shang Xiang perfectly. The sleeves had been cut off to reveal her arms, which were entwined with a sheer green shawl with pink flowers embroidered on the ends. The fabric was almost iredescent, the colors changing slightly as she shifted again. The originalrobe was made of something similar as well, with a green iredescent fabric that went from shades of green to shades of lighter pink as she moved around. She had a pink obi with a green design sewn on the top and bottom. The skirt was more fitted, the side slit open to reveal her long legs that were adorned with rings and loops that were around her thigh and ankel. Her green shoes had the pink flowers on them as well, and the princess's wrists were also adorned with many bangles and bracelets.On her neck wasan elaborate choker that matched the earrings that hung from her ears. She had light make up on that accentuated her eyes and lips, her auburn hair pulled into two pigtail braids that were wound into buns and entwined with pink ribbons. Her bangs were pulled back with two green barrets, a few strands falling over her eyes. She had a golden circlet with a few quartz pieces hanging down along with emeralds.

"Ta da!" Da Qaio giggled. Shang Xiang shifted again, looking up with worried eyes.

"Do I look good? The cloth is really heavy and I can't really move in it and my legs and arms are showing and..." She trailed off, fingering her slightly bare chest, seeing as thekimono was opened a bit until finally meeting at the center to be hidden beneath the obi. Under it was a creme top with pastel green and pink designs, which went a bit low for a princess to be wearing. Gan Ning grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's wonderful Shang Xiang..." He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, pulling up. "Now give us a twirl..." He spun the princess around, watching the hem of the skirt flare out as she did. Shang Xiang couldn't help but giggle as he lifted her in the air and kissed her forehead. "A true beauty." He set her down and winked, elbowing the gaping Lu Xun. "Close your mouth, boyo." He whispered before exiting the room, claiming he had business.

"Um.. you look... really good... Oh, screw it. Your're beautiful Shang Xiang. Even more so than usual." He kissed her cheek and gently hugged her. "Da Qaio you're a miracle worker. I hardly recognize her." Lu Xun smiled and kissed Da Qaio on the cheek as well. "I have to be going though. Good luck, Shang Xiang." He grinned and winked, waving as he left the room. Da Qaio waved and smiled.

"See, you're a knockout!" She commented after Lu Xun had left, closing the door behind him. Sun Shang Xiang blushed and smiled, looking down.

"Well, I'd best be going to my room. A footman will be there to escort me to Liu Bei's chamber... I must admit I'm quite nervous, Da. But thank you. This may sound vain but I'm quite beautiful! You really are a miracle worker!" She joked and left Da's room after giving her a delicate hug, waving as she left. Da sighed and waved in return, collapsing on her bed and praying that the princess didn't trip on the hem of her kimono.

TBC! (I hope)

End Notes: Well... at least it wasnt' short ;;. Please review, whether you like it or not. Please? puppy dog eyes If you like it, the more reviews I get, the sooner I get a move on and update. Ciao for now, bellas! kiss kiss


End file.
